A radiation detection device using gas amplification by pixel-type electrodes has been studied. A radiation detection device using gas amplification by pixel-type electrodes is featured to be able to implement large-area and real-time imaging in imaging, in particular, with respect to a detection region that has insufficiently been imaged by radiation detection using a conventional detection device.
Refer to, for example, Japanese Patent No. 3354551 for information about the structure of a radiation detection device using gas amplification by pixel-type electrodes.